Secrets between a Lion and a Snake
by vec100
Summary: Hermione begins her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is in a relationship with Ron, but when she starts have unusual feelings for her Potions professor she starts to question what and who she really wants. Sexual tension rises between teacher and student, both try to fight it and it becomes a battle of what is considered right and what is considered wrong.


Hermione woke with a start, looking at the clock on her bedside table she all but fell out of bed and grabbed her uniform, she was late for class to make it worse it was potions with Snape.

"How could I sleep in!" she cursed herself for staying up late working on her DADA essay.

She hurried around the room roughly pulling on her skirt and white school shirt buttoning it up crookedly and haphazardly throwing her tie around her neck as she quickly cast a cleansing charm to herself. She grabbed her potions book and rushed out of the Gryffindor common room she shared with the other 7th years. She ran all the way to the dungeons her hair flying wildly about and she was pretty sure it looked more horrible than it did when she woke up. She burst through the door of Professor Snape's classroom making it hit the wall with a loud bang. She winced when she seen the look on her professor's face and she stopped dead in her tracks, not to mention every face in the classroom was turned to her. He looked murderous as he stared at her with his ominous black eyes she stood there in what seemed like forever. His gaze shifting over her form his face now taking on a look she didn't recognize but it made her self-conscious as she tugged on her skirt to straighten it out. His gaze swept back to her face before he spoke

"Well Miss Granger, are you going to take your seat next to Potter or are you going to stand there looking like some moronic little girl" Her face flushed red as she glanced and seen Malfoy laughing with his group of slytherins.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Professor" she rushed to her seat.

"Do not apologize to me Miss Granger, you will make up for you disrespectful lateness with a month's worth of detention, to be served here in the potions lab, also 20 points from Gryffindor since there is no need to look like tart in my classroom." He stalked over to his board continuing on with his lesson.

She looked down and realized her white cotton bra was slightly peeking out since she was in a rush and forgot to button the top of her shirt. Her face flushed even more and she quickly buttoned up her shirt and tightened her tie looking at Harry who was giving her a look of pity. The rest of the class was uneventful. She was to upset and embarrassed to raise her hand she kept her head down and focused on brewing the potion in front of her. As the class came to end all the students gathered there belongings and rushed out the door. Walking with Harry and Ron she was grateful class was over but as they reached the door Snape's voice rang loud echoing off the stone walls.

"Miss Granger, stay behind" she stopped and Harry and Ron whispered good luck before they rushed out the door. The door slammed shut as they left and she jumped turning around to face her potions teacher. He was closer than he was before, no longer standing behind his wooden desk but a couple feet away from her staring.

"You are to serve your first detention tonight after dinner do you understand Miss Granger" she nodded gripping her book closer to her chest as he came closer leaning down so she could feel his breath fan her face.

"Do you know how to speak girl?"

"y-yes Sir" she looked into his dark eyes her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Then you would do well to answer me when I speak to you" he was impossibly close to her making her body break out into a fearful sweat.

"Sorry Sir" she flushed at his harsh order.

"Good, now, If you are late again there will be no need for you to ever step foot in this classroom for the rest of the year, you will fail my class, do you understand _that_?" his voice was barely above a whisper and it felt like all the moisture was sucked out of her body as her mouth went dry at the thought of failing a class, she lightly licked her lips before she answered his question his eyes darted to her mouth and his face darkened before he abruptly stood back to his full height turning and walking back to his desk. Her heart was beating frantically she didn't know what to do so she stood perfectly still waiting for him to say something, anything to make this very awkward encounter with him end.

"Well?" he turned his head sideways to glare at her

"What are you waiting for? Get Out!" his complete change in tone made her jump and she quickly ran from the room not stopping until she made it back to her dorm.

The portrait door swung close and Hermione leaned her forehead on its hard surface. Her breathing ragged from running and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. She was not looking forward to her detention with Snape, just the small encounter with him made her uncomfortable and tense, she didn't know if she could take hours of that without having a heart attack.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ron with a look of concern on his handsome face. They were dating now, he confessed his feelings this summer at the burrow when he told her he thought she was beautiful and he lightly kissed her for the first time while they were home alone. She was still nervous of going too far with him, worried that it might make things awkward. Hermione was very inexperienced, in all of her sixteen years she kissed three boys, Vicktor Krum in fourth year after the Yule ball, Cormack McClaggen during Slughorn's party in her fifth year, which was in her memory, not the greatest and Ron Weasly the boy she crushed on for forever.

As she looked into his concerned, caring face she wondered why she was waiting so long to take the next step with him.

"Are you alright Hermione? Was Snape a right git again to you, I wanted to curse him in class earlier he shouldn't talk to you like that?" she looked up at him, the mention of Snape's name made her stomach tighten more forcefully. She shook her head

"He's like that to everyone Ron, I don't take it personally" she said while wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. She pressed herself closer to him her body flush with his, she didn't know where her bravery was coming from but the tension in her body was like her veins were on fire. She ground her hips into his and he backed her against the wall moving his kisses from her lips to her neck slowly licking and biting, the tension in her belly coiling into a tight ball she didn't know why she was having these strong emotions she never felt like this with Ron before. He gently worked his way up her neck back to her mouth. The kiss was nice but there was something missing. She pushed against his chest and guided him making him stagger backwards to the couch where she straddled his hips gaining the friction she needed. She rubbed herself on him roughly as he lightly touched her arms and back running his finger tips along her collarbones, her moves more frantic as she was reaching someplace she's never been before. He grabbed her hips trying to ease her movements.

"Mione, slow down" she lifted her head and looked at his face he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. The heat that was building in her slowly ebbed away. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up off his lap falling beside him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing Ron we're going to be late for our next class if we don't stop" she tried to convince herself that was the reason she wanted to stop, Ron's gentle strokes and kisses were nice but somehow she wanted something else she just didn't know what.

At that moment Harry made his way down the dormitory stairs chatting with Seamus not noticing the current state of his friends, Seamus left the trio in the common room with a wave making his way out the portrait door. Hermione got up righting her skirt which had ridden up with her rough movements. Harry turning to Ron and Hermione "Are you guy's ready?" he asked Hermione walked over and grabbed her bag she left on the desk last night and slung it over her right shoulder. "Sure let's go she said being the first out the door.

Making their way down the hallway to their DADA class with Slughorn Hermione was so caught up laughing and talking with Harry and Ron she didn't notice the dark figure until she bumped into him, she fell backwards landing on her backside letting out a yelp. She looked up into the face of none other than the person who rattled her nerves this morning, Professor Snape. Ron moved to help her, his arm winding itself around her waist. Snape's eyes flickered to the red head's hand and his face had the same look as early when she entered the classroom late. He moved his gaze to rest on her face. He locked his eyes to hers

"Be sure you are on time for our detention Miss Granger, we wouldn't want the know it all to fail the class she needs to graduate would we?" he donned his typical sneer.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow waiting for a verbal answer, taking the hint she quickly corrected herself

"No Professor" Satisfied he walked past the trio his black robes slightly brushing her bare leg causing a shiver to run through her body. 'Why do I always get this way around him' she thought to herself 'always so on edge'

"He's such an asshole" She quickly looked up at Ron.

"Ronald, watch your language he is still a teacher" She gathered herself and they made their way to the class. "Doesn't mean he's not an asshole, he needs to get laid he's always so miserable" "Ronald!"

The rest of the afternoon passed too fast for Hermione, her nerves were on edge at the thought of her detention with Snape. As her last class of the day ended, she packed up her bag and headed to the common room too drop off her stuff and get ready for dinner.

She made her way into the Great Hall her eyes scanning the table looking for Ron and Harry but her eyes rested on the Head table, on Snape to be exact and he was staring right at her, her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her stomach flip, 'what is wrong with me' he kept his dark eyes on her and she notice his face go ridged and his mouth turned into a thin white line, he looked deadly as his gaze shifted behind her. She felt an arm encircle her waist and she was spun around by Ron, planting a long kiss on her mouth.

"Ronald!" she pushed him away gently, there are people looking at us.

"So, let them, come on let's go eat" Ron tugged her hand as they took a seat across from Harry and Ginny, Hermione watched as Ron plowed food into his mouth, giving him a grimace she looked down at her plate her stomach twisting she was just sliding her food around her plate "you gonna eat that" Ron asked reaching for her pumpkin tart, food spilling out of his mouth. She shook her head a little disgusted with his lack of manners and her eyes shifted to the head's table again searching for _his_ gaze, she was a little disappointed when she noticed the chair he was perched in previously was empty.

Dinner ended and Ron walked her to her detention with Snape, pausing when they reached his door he tilted her face up to look at him.

"Don't worry it's not like he can actually do anything too you, right? Just stay quiet and maybe he won't hex you" Ron let out a short laugh when she gave him a reprimanding look and hit his arm. "It's not funny Ron" He pulled her in for kiss his hands traveling up into her hair, the kiss was nice but as he tightened his hand and slightly pulled her hair she let out a moan. The door to Snape's classroom swung open as the two teenagers jumped apart.

"See you, Mione" Ron ran off with a wave in the direction of their common room leaving her alone with an angry looking professor.

"If you don't mind Miss Granger I would like to get this detention over with since I have more important things than to babysit you, so if you could save your teenage hormones for a time when you're not in front of my door" She blushed and he made a gesture for her to enter the classroom, He didn't move as she brushed past him, his robes again brushing against her bare legs sending another unrecognizable shiver down her body.


End file.
